


Prompt 23- Just Once

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabble 23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 23- Just Once

You sat boredly in the Tardis. You had been travelling with the Doctor for about six months now and you had seen wonders. You wanted to ask a question to the Doctor, but you weren’t even sure if the Doctor would allow you to do this.

 

The Doctor looked over at you. “Is there something you want to ask me, Y/N?”

 

You looked up at him shyly. “What? Oh no…”

 

“Y/N…” He gave a tone that made you crack some. “Come on you can tell me. I won’t judge you.”

 

You bit your lip. “I can understand if this is against the rules…”

 

“What are you talking about Y/N?”

 

You rubbed your face.

 

“Y/N you can ask me anything.”

 

You nervously looked back at the Doctor shyly. “Well… I was wondering… maybe we could go and see what my mother’s life was before my father died.”

 

“Y/N…” The Doctor said with a warning tone.

 

You looked at the Doctor sadly. “I won’t interfer. I just want to see what my father was like.”

 

“You promise that you won’t interfer. The last time that someone told me that they weren’t going to do that. They did and they almost killed everyone in the world.” The Doctor said looking at you with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t sure if he should trust you like he had done with Rose.

 

You rubbed your arm. “Doctor… I never met him. I never even knew him as a baby. He died six months before I was even born. Went on a business trip and his plane went down. I just want to see what he was like….”

 

The Doctor rubbed his face tiredly. He hated to see you sad and the story  that you told him was compelling. He could only hope that you wouldn’t make the same mistake. He let out a soft sigh. “You won’t interfer. You promise that you won’t?”

 

“I promise Doctor. I would never do anything to endanger anyone. I know of the right and wrong, Doctor. Please… this might be the only chance that I have to see my father and see what he was like.”

 

The Doctor groaned. He didn’t know if he was going to regret making this choice. “Alright.”

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

 

“Just once.” He said looking at you. “Just this once.”

  
You launched yourself at the Doctor hugging him. “Oh thank you.”


End file.
